Accepted
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Rose was changed many years ago, a long time before the Cullen Clan even existed. She doesn't care for life, until she meats Carlisle Cullen, who changes her in every way. M for Lemons, Language and mentions of rape. One-Shot


I allowed Alice to embrace me, the hug almost suffocating me. I hugged her softly back, before releasing her.

"I missed you!" She claimed, stepping back.

"Its only been 100 years." I reminded, "You are only 108."

She rolled her eyes, before turning away, to hug Shay. I took a few steps back, before taking in our surroundings. Another day in another forest. Yet, though I had never been here, this place was familiar, and it felt like home.

I could feel another vampire, close, and I recognised him to be Alice's mate. I didn't relax though, and I stepped away from the man. He had wavy blonde hair, dark honey coloured eyes.

He smiled when he saw Alice embrace Sven, and I knew that he could sense the type of love coming from him. Sibling love.

I didn't understand what they felt, but I knew what it was.

_Stop being moody. I know you are tired of this life, but I just know that you will find your mate, soon. I just know -Sven_

I rolled my eyes, sending a small glare at him. I didn't care for his knowledge, or his instinct. I don't care about finding a mate, either.

Alice smiled that knowing smile, but I didn't care what she knew.

"We're going to the house. Coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said, with a sigh.

We got to the house, and I immediately felt the pull of my mate, and I knew who is was. Carlisle Cullen. I could feel Sven's mate too, and I knew it was Esme Cullen. Brilliant. Fucking fantastic! I would just have to avoid them.

I followed Alice through, pulling on my gloves, hoping that no one else would touch me, let alone hug me. We entered a large room, and I felt that it was a useless amount of space being used by vampires, as no one needed that much.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is the family that changed me!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just a coven, Alice, not a family." Shay corrected, glaring at me. I didn't really care for her, or Jules, but I changed them because they knew what I was.

"I know a lot of vampires, but your coven is a new one to me." Carlisle stepped forward. I didn't look up.

"I've been around for 923 years, but the others have only been around 100 years."

"Have any of you got gifts?" He asked, curiosity colouring his tone.

"Mine is that I can become human. It awesome!" Jules said.

"I can change my appearance." Shay piped up.

"I'm a simple empath." Sven said. Okay, that just leaves me.

"I have many. I can grant any wish to any vampire, except turning them back to human," I started, "I can heal, and take pain away, and my last two are more of a curse than a wish..."

"You don't have to tell them, Rose." Sven said. He's the only one who didn't actually hate me. I ignored him.

"I blow things up with my hands, hence the gloves, and if I come into skin-to-skin contact with a gifted vampire, I copy their powers, and for three hours we are both in excruciating pain. If I already have the gift from another, and I touch someone with the same gift, the pain won't be so bad, and it will just strengthen me. I honestly hate it."

"You also hate us," Shay grumbled.

"Shay!" Sven snapped, glaring at her. She turned away.

I finally looked up, and took in the appearance of my mate. He had gold eyes, blonde hair, perfect nose, and thin lips. He was tall, and thin. His eyes were shining with curiosity.

"You are certainly powerful. What powers have you copied?"

"Can't keep track of them all. Given up." I told him. He chuckled.

"I can feel your power from here... Do you ever take your gloves off?" He wondered.

"When I try to get control of blowing things up." I smiled.

"Wow, Rose is smiling. Is the world ending?" Jules joked. Sven smiled softly.

"No." He said simply.

* * *

><p>"You do know that we are meant to be together?" Carlisle asked.<p>

I turned around, "I don't believe in that."

"You felt it. You have to believe." He stated.

"You're wrong."

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell!" I snapped, swirling around, almost blowing Carlisle's head off.<p>

"That was close." He frowned.

"Go away. I'm a grenade." I said, turning away.

"Good to know." He said coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around me.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Just trying something." He said, "Blow that tree up. The one in the middle."

I blew the wrong one up, and sighed.

"How about, we go on a walk. Without gloves. See how you go." He suggested, taking my bare hand, and leading me away. He lead us to a meadow, and we sat down in it.

"What did you look like as a human?" He suddenly asked, "Sven told me, that you modified your looks, and refused to change them back. Why?"

I sighed.

_I bet she was just as beautiful then - Carlisle_

"I was really-" He cut me off.

"Show me."

I sighed, and concentrated on a memory, wishing to look like that. It hurt to think of it, but it was the only one I had. My hair grew, I got shorter, I lost weight, my skin colour darkened slightly, and the scars showed up. I looked away from him, as his eyes raked over my exposed skin, and I could feel his curiosity.

He could probably see the scars on my back, just poking out from beneath my tank top. He took one of my scarred arms into his hands, and ran his fingers up them. He pressed a kiss to each scar, before repeating the process on my other arm.

"You're beautiful. Stay like that?" He softly requested.

"No."

* * *

><p><em>We'd all be better off without you, Rosina Cherish Craig.- Shay<em>

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, don't bother. She hasn't got feelings, she's a cold hearted person who doesn't care about anything." Shay said.<p>

"She does have feelings, Shay, but she obviously doesn't show them." Carlisle said, so sure of it.

I ignored them, sliding into my damaged human form. My clothes hung off me, and my arms hurt slightly. I held onto the sink, looking into the mirror. My brown hair was long and blank, my blue eyes sad and cold. As the change completed, a blonde streak slid into my hair, falling into my thin face. My eyes welled with tears, and one slipped down my face.

"She doesn't care about anyone." Shay added.

"You wouldn't if you knew what she suffered!" Jules snapped, "And she smiled a few days ago."

"Shay, what are you trying to accomplish?" Esme asked softly.

"I want people to know that she doesn't give a damn about Jules or me, and she changed us, because we knew what she was, and she wasn't going to kill us, and she changed Sven and Alice because we were complaining of loneliness, but Alice left, because of her treatment of us!"

"Actually, I was looking for Jasper and this family, so don't lie!" Alice snapped.

"You would have had a family, if Rosie would have, I don't know, been nice!"

Alice gasped, "Never call her Rosie!"

Don't argue, please don't argue.

I left the bathroom, not changing back into my vampire self. I entered the living room.

"Shut up, the pair of you!" I snapped. They turned to me, and Shay's jaw dropped.

"Your human form?" She asked, softly. She looked at my bare arms, and seemed mesmerised by my scars. Another tear slid down my face.

"What happened to you, Rose?" Sven asked, curious.

"Life."

"What happened in life? You never told us anything about your human life."

"You never asked." I countered.

"Tell us now." Sven decided.

"Well, I was born a very long time ago, when rape wasn't a crime, and alcohol was the right option." Carlisle cringed as I spoke, "My father died when I was three, and I was sold when I was six. I was... raped by many men," I paused, a memory going through mind. I cringed at the image, but pressed on.

"When I was eighteen, I started to fight back, hoping for a better life, but they sold me to another man. A vampire. He changed me when I was twenty-five, giving me a second chance at life, and I've been alive since. I left him the moment I knew what I was."

I don't know what happened, but Carlisle took a step forward, Shay chuckled, and Sven growled, and I left, never to look back... Or so I thought.

* * *

><p>"Rosina." The familiar voice whispered in my ear, his body pressing against me, "Did you really think you could escape me, let alone the pull of your mate."<p>

"Yes." I breathed. He kissed my exposed neck, before I gave into my stupid urges, and spun around, kissing his perfect lips.

He lifted me, and put me on the table, one hand supporting my back, the other in my hair. He let my lips go, looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Rosina..." He moaned softly, pressing his hard length against me, "I need you..."

"No, you want me. There's a difference." I corrected, automatically. He laughed, kissing me softly.

"You're right." He stated, "but I know, I need to be inside of you."

My knickers were thoroughly soaked by now, and I was desperate for him. I quickly removed my top, as he threw aside his belt. I removed his shirt, and he ripped my bra off. He held my hands, looking at me for permission.

"I'll kill you." I told him, truthhfully, knowing I would if he removed the black, silk gloves. He sighed, and kissed me, telling me it wasn't my fault.

"You're mine." He growled, ripping my remaining clothes away from me. His eyes were pitch black, and he quickly removed his pants and boxers, before, finally, sliding into me. We moaned at the feeling, and the skin to skin contact felt good after so many years away from him.

He thrust into me hard, over and over, whispering soft words of love in my ear. He held me close, lifting me, and holding me, still inside of me, and leant me against the wall, before fucking me, moaning my name, his movements desperate.

_I've been waiting for this for ten years, I'll be gentle later._ He promised in his thoughts.

His control was withering away, as his movements became erratic. He had one hand on the wall beside me, and the other was in my hair. I tugged on his hair, before kissing him. Our tongues battled for dominance.

I was close, and so was he, and he slammed into me three more times, before we both came.

"Mine!" He growled.

"Yours," I agreed.

* * *

><p>After a few months of loneliness, we decided to go and visit Sven and the others.<p>

"Hey Sven," I greeted him softly. He looked at my bare hands, and took a small step back.

"Where are your gloves?" He asked.

"Someone destroyed them!" I said, turning to glare at Carlisle, "but, I don't need them any more. I granted myself a wish, to be rid of that power."

He smiled, "Good for you."

Alice bounded up to me, and gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me. She would always be like a daughter to me, even if I didn't understand it.

* * *

><p>I stared at the paper on the table, blocking out everyone in the house. I had just met the entire 'Cullen Clan' and I didn't like the amount of people. Shay still hates me, and Jules has forgiven me for everything.<p>

"Hey, Rose." A voice greeting as he sat down beside me.

"Hello, Edward." I didn't mind Edward. He seemed to understand me.

"It's a little crazy in there... thought I'd come and join you." He explained.

"Fair enough, although I sense that you have something to say to me."

He stiffened, and looked at me, "Shay said-"

"I don't care what Shay said. She's a liar, and she hates me."

"Well that clears things up." He said with a laugh.

He pulled the paper out from under my hands, and read over it.

"Song or poem?" He asked.

"Song. Do you like it?" I asked.

_Window down, lean in_  
><em>Warm air, breathing<em>  
><em>Locks up, speaking<em>  
><em>She smiles, he blinks<em>  
><em>Times up, heart sinks<em>  
><em>'Come home?', he thinks<em>  
><em>One kiss, one wish<em>  
><em>No life like this<em>  
><em>Don't go, be his.<em>

It played over and over in his head, and he nodded.

Maybe I will be accepted here...

* * *

><p>"Rosina," His voice called. I didn't respond. He came in, and saw me. The tears slipped down my face, my human hair shielding my face.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and waited for an answer.

"I love you..." The words slid out my mouth before I could stop them. I wanted to take them back as soon as I said them.

"I love you, too," He whispered.

The face of a white haired boy popped into my mind. I loved him, but he was killed because he was beaten by the woman.

_Don't think of that, you have Carlisle.-Edward_

I bit my lip, turning to Carlisle, "Always?"

"Always." He promised.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Some hard work was put into this!<p> 


End file.
